1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a financial calculator having a graphic representation function capable of displaying a flow of financial data obtained by proper financial calculations in a graphic representation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, compact electronic calculators are capable of calculating various financial calculations. These conventional calculators can calculate, for instance, calculations on amortization of loan and depreciation.
When calculating the amortization of loan, the below-mentioned equations are performed for the data entry: EQU INTj=.vertline.PVj-1.times.i.vertline.RND.times.(PMT's sign) (1) EQU PRNj=PMT-INTj (2) EQU PVj=PVj-1-PRNj (3)
where the symbol "INTj" indicates the interest of the j-th payment; the symbol "PRNj" represents the principal of the j-th payment; the symbol "PVj" represents the amount of remaining payment at the j-th payment; the symbol "j" indicates the number of j-th payment; the symbol "i" is an interest; the symbol "PMT" denotes an amount of one payment; and the sign of "PMT" is to discriminate a debt from a credit.
However, the above-described conventional calculators merely display the calculation results as the numerical data, so that variations on the ratio of the interests to the principals for the payments can be hardly visually grasped in case that the total number of the payment is increased.
If such variations are wanted to be visually grasped, an operator must first calculate either the principals or interests for each of the payments and then must plots points on a graph. This causes extremely cumbersome workload to this operator.
In other words, although analysis is required in the calculation results with respect to the time lapse in the financial calculation, the conventional financial calculators merely represent the calculation result with respect to one financial condition, not over the entire financial condition.